Come play with us
by Screamersgirl200
Summary: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are trying to plan the best halloween prank ever but they didn't know, On halloween anything can happen! Halloween fic! yay!


**Come and play with us**

The upcoming holiday had got everyone in the ark in a happy buzz. While most of the inhabitants would be roaming the hallways or in their offices finishing off last minute reports the red and gold twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, were plotting. Not their normal kind of plotting like thinking of ways to drive Prowl up the wall. No. They were plotting on how to scare everyone back into their protoforms.

"How do you suppose we should go about doing this scheme my dear brother" said Sunstreaker as he came up with the costumes.

"All in good time Sunny, all in good time"

Sideswipe was the genius that came up with all the pranks in the base and Sunstreaker followed through with all the props.

Halloween afternoon

AKA: Before the party

The halls where streamed with spooky decorations, cardboard cut-outs, slime, and flickering neon lights. All in all it looked pretty fantastic.

"So Sideswipe, fill me on in the plan would you" Sunny demanded.

In their shared quarters they put on their costumes and got ready for their prank of a lifetime.

"Sunny, I need you to go and collect the biggest, hairiest and the most terrifying spiders you can find while I go and plant these mines outside the ark and program teletran 1 to register a decepticon attack".

"Why have I got to go and collect the spiders?"

"Because my brother, no one will suspect you going out into the desert, they will think your only going out to cool off from an argument, they know you wouldn't go out into the desert and get yourself mucky for no reason; it's just not in your nature. Plus, I have got the more difficult job sneaking past Prowl and whoever is on duty".

"Fair point, but why do we need teletran to register a decepticon attack? Do you want the party to be cancelled or what?"

"No, uggh, I thought you were supposed to be the smarter twin. When they go outside to see what is happening I will sneak in a place the trap" explained Sideswipe.

"Ok, but I gotta admit Sideswipe; this doesn't sound like a good trap".

"Oh it will be, now what about our costumes?"

"Nearly done, all we need now is some fake energon"

"Who says it's gotta be fake?"

"Sides, just what are you suggesting?"

"Come on brother, you have always wanted an excuse to beat me up and now when I offer you a chance, you say no!"

"Sides"

"WHAT!"

"Shut up" and with that he punched his red twin and a whole brawl ensued.

One cycle later

'Where shall I put you spiders, ah I know' and with that thought he opened the jar of spiders and let some run free.

The ruby bed lambo twin waltzed through the creepy hallways without a care in the world, placing the spiders wherever he pleased. When he got to the rec room he opened the jar so the rest of the spiders could go and find little nooks and cranny's to hide in.

After he had performed that deed he whistled merrily on the way back to his quarters but he forgot to notice that one security camera trailing his every movement.

In the monitor room

Prowl, Red-alert, Jazz, Ironhide and Optimus Prime all stood around the monitor that showed what Sideswipe was doing.

"That's it, he's going into the brig for sure this time, missing the party should be a good punishment" suggested Prowl as he started towards the door.

Ironhide grabbed Prowl's shoulder and put him back in his spot he had before.

"Ironhide, any idea on how we should handle this?" Prime questioned.

Jazz who had been quiet before finally spoke up. "Why don't we give the twins a taste of their own medicine as the humans say it."

"That's not a bad idea actually" said Red-alert, "What do you think Prime?"

"I think we may be onto something" Prime spoke after consideration. He had an evil glint in his optics.

Later at the party

Everyone was having a good time, drinks of high grade being passed from mech to mech. There was a bowl of energon treats on the table that Wheeljack had made especially for this occasion. There was also a small bowl of human treats for Sparkplug, Spike and Carly.

Hours went by and the party had gone off without a single hitch. It was starting to get late so the humans went home leaving only the mostly intoxicated mechs.

Sideswipe noticed that Prowl was dragging what seemed to be an intoxicated Prime and Ironhide down to the brig for some time to gather themselves together.

CRASH!

"FRAG IT ALL, THAT SOUNDED LIKE MY MEDBAY!, I SWEAR TO PRIMUS IF YOU DAMN TWINS HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO MY MEDBAY I WILL HAVE YOUR AFT'S AS A WALL DECORATION!" Ratchet started to rant.

After Ratchet left it seemed as though the rec room got a lot quieter with no Prowl barking out orders and no Ironhide to be the rowdiest mech on high grade.

Sides walked over to his golden twin who looked quite happy while he was trying to balance himself.

"Come on Sunny, I think you have had a bit too much too drink"

"But Sides" Sunny moaned, the stench of high grade clear on his breath.

"No buts' Sunny, Your going to bed even if I have to drag your aft there myself"

Sideswipe did end up having to drag his twin to their quarters but he only got halfway before Sunny decided to act up. The silence was nerve wracking in the lonely corridor, only the drip of slime coming from the walls. Sideswipe was starting to get a bit freaked out by the lack of noise and it showed in his voice.

"Come on Sunshine, this place is starting to freak me out"

He dragged his twin into his room and pushed him onto the recharge berth. The golden mech's right arm and leg were hanging off the edge of the berth but Sides didn't care, he wanted to get onto his berth and get under his soft covers.

As he was climbing into his berth he heard a noise outside the door and a moaning screeching sound was heard echoing throughout the dark room. The lights in the hallway were casting an eerie glow under the doorway and Sideswipe noticed a shadow under the door spreading across the room. Sides' denta started chattering of their own accord.

"Who's there" Sides shouted, trying to be brave.

Gunfire sounded outside but was cut out by the squelching of a laser hitting a body and a puddle of energon spilled through the gap at the bottom of the door.

The door was then flung open and then there, stood with their frame blocking the light, was none other then the evil Decepticon leader Megatron.

Sideswipe let out a terrifying, blood curdling scream and jumped onto his brother, not giving his vocaliser a break and waking his brother who looked completely lost.

A series of laughter was then heard behind Megatron's frame and Prowl and Ironhide rolled in laughing hysterically.

"Guy's, Megatron's there!" Sides squeaked out.

Another boisterous chuckle was heard but this time from Megatron, or so Sideswipe thought. Megatron reached up and took off his helm and in his place was a laughing Optimus.

"Boy, we got you good sideswipe" Red-alert then said giggling like the others.

Sideswipe only had the look or terror and complete confusion on his faceplates while a spider he had let loose earlier climbed up onto his still chassis.

Sunstreaker finally came to and he looked at his ruby twin and let out a laugh.

"Yeah Sides, That was the best prank ever!".

* * *

**So, what does everybody think, cause i think this is my best story yet!**

**Happy Halloween everbody!**

**And as for a Halloween treat you can review for me.**

**Also this is a one shot and i will probably not do a sequal. :)  
**


End file.
